


are you insane like me, been in pain like me

by girlsarewolves



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Final Girl Femslash, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-Movie(s), References to Addiction, horror femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Demons - figurative and literal - are kind of Mia's thing. On the plus side, so is Nancy.





	are you insane like me, been in pain like me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> I really love this pairing. So here's another meager offering of it from me. Feedback appreciated! (Also yes, another Halsey lyric for something Nancy-related...I make no apologies.)
> 
> Trigger warnings: Nothing really graphic, but everything mentioned in the tags is definitely present, with references/allusions to addiction, possession, child abuse, death, grief, unhealthy coping mechanism, etc.

* * *

Inner demons are Mia's thing. She never expected demons in general to become her thing, and frankly, she's fucking sick of it.  
  
But possession is like addiction; you never wholly shake it off, you cannot come out unscathed and live like it never happened. Sometimes, thanks to possession, she almost crumbles and slips back into the sweet embrace of addiction again. But, thanks to those fucking demons, she resists.  
  
She thought after stumbling out of those godforsaken woods years ago she'd have to take the horrors of that night to her grave - either that or risk being committed. Bad enough she's probably wanted by the police, or would be if they knew she was still alive.  
  
Nancy, though - Nancy gets it. She's got her own demons to deal with, ones that get under Mia's skin; she looks at beds the way Mia looks at the safe she's got piece of hell locked away in. Like there's no escape, like she wants to run away and stay awake forever.  
  
They usually sleep on the couch. It isn't that nightmares can't happen there, but there's something about staying up until they can't, watching silly movies, Nancy clutching Mia's incomplete arm like it will protect her.  
  
Fuck, but Mia wants to protect her.  
  
She'd buckled after her mom died, at being left alone, at having to step up, at having to rely only on herself. She turned to drugs, to sex, to anything that would make the pain go away, make her forget that her mom was rotting underground and her brother had run away like a child who didn't want to grow up. So she didn't grow up. Now she's grown up; took the devil and her brother to make it happen, but it did.  
  
She's all grown up now. Short a brother and some friends and a hand.  
  
But she's got Nancy now. Nancy, who believed her immediately, who didn't run away when the fucking deadites found ways to come for them and the book or after finding out being with Mia meant being with someone that asshole Krueger was after cause even he wanted the damned thing - she doesn't leave Mia behind.  
  
Even when they're moving all over creation, she sticks it out. When she sees Mia looking too long and too hard at the pharmacy section of stores, she drags her out. Hands her a cigarette and some coffee; they both stick to those vices. They both know they're addicted, but at least these things keep them going, don't make it so easy for the demons to catch up, sneak in.  
  
Mia thinks maybe this is what keeps Nancy sane, too. Knowing there's someone to wake up to, someone who Krueger can't touch - and they're still not sure about that one, and Mia doesn't like think too hard about it. That she's got someone who doesn't call her crazy or tell her it's over, he's dead and gone, doesn't lash out when scared.  
  
They might argue, but lack of name-calling and sanity questioning goes a long way. And the make-up snuggling ain't bad, either.  
  
After that night - after everything that was done to her, through her, stolen from her - Mia knew she had to stay clean, couldn't survive that shit only to fall right back down the well again. But having the will to live, to survive, didn't mean it'd be easy, and it will never be easy - whether she ever gets back to just inner demons or not - but Nancy, Nancy helps.  
  
She likes to think she helps it for Nancy, too.  
  
Demons might be her thing, but Nancy is Mia's world.


End file.
